A Mother's Dying Wish
by VividVenus
Summary: Snowkit is destined for greatness. Darkkit is destined for evil. As expected, they are enemies right from the start. However, something unexpected happens and changes everything. All villains can become heroes, and all heroes have a dark side...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to Nothing is Set in Stone. Thank you to all of the authors that submitted their OCs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Wishkit, Iceki, Leafstorm, and Whitecrystal all belong to the lovely fanfiction user Snowcrystal of ThunderClan.**

 **By the way** everybody **else that submitted their wonderful OCs to me, I promise I will introduce them later. On with the story!**

Prolouge

The morning air was cold and harsh the day Leafstorm's kits were born. He had been shaken awake quite early by the anxious queen Briarpetal, informing him that they were coming.

Luckily, it was a quick and easy delivery for his mate. Soon enough, Nightrain, the medicine cat, exited the nursery and told him that his mate, Whitecrystal, had given birth to two healthy she-kits and one tom.

Relieved, he entered the nursery to see his three beautiful kits suckling on an exhausted Whitecrystal.

"Well done, my love! These are the most beautiful kits that have ever been born,"

He stated happily as he stared down at the three. The first was a pretty light gray she-cat. The second was also a she-cat, but had a lovely tortoiseshell pelt. The final kit was a stunningly white tom. "Have you given them names yet?"

She shook her head. "I was waiting for you. What shall we name the first?"

"Icekit, after my mother." He responded.

"Yes, indeed. The second shall be named Wishkit."

"The final one is as white as a feather," he remarked. "That should be his name. Featherkit."

Whitecrystal shook her head. "No. Not Featherkit. I shan't have my only tom be named after the discarded part of freshkill. His name should be pure, like his pelt. His name will be Snowkit."

Leafstorm smiled softly. "Snowkit. I like that name. Snowkit."

AN: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Again, special thanks to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan and everyone else that submitted their OCs. Cronstructive Critisism is appreciated. Ciao! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews that you posted. Sorry this took so long to update, it's just that** **I have been researching how to develop OCs and storylines and also cat biology and how to make a non-Mary Sue. Wow, that was an awkward sentence. I finally got around to posting it** **today**! **Yay me! Here's my response to all of your lovely reviews:**

 **TheAlphaofDarkness** - **Awesome name! Thank you SO much for your review. It made me feel really good.**

 **Wolfpup2479-Thanks for the** **compliments**! **I was a bit worried about the prologue and its writing tone, but your wawesome review made me feel better.**

 **Nightwhisker17- Cool name! Thanks for the constructive criticism. I realize now that that word was a little bit strange, so thanks for pointing that out to me.**

 **Guest- It was originally going to be Nothing is Set in Stone, but I changed to be A Mother's Dying Wish at the last minute. You'll see why later.**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- First of all, awesome OCs. You're really creative! I changed her name to Whitecrystal because I didn't really want two cats in the same class to have the same prefix. Personally I like Snowcrystal better too. I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well! :D**

Chapter one- Four moons later

The sky was a deep, pure blue with nothing shielding the sun from beating down on ThunderClan camp. The air was hot and humid, making everybody sticky and sluggish. The gentle buzz of cicadas could be heard from the thick, green forest.

Snowkit tried to smooth his fluffy white fur down, for it was looking ridiculous with the wet air frizzing it up. His mother and sisters were all in the nursery, drowsy from the heat. Snowkit, on the other hand, was much to energetic to nap.

The elders weren't going to play with him though. Their old bones were too creaky and weak in this kind of weather. The warriors were all out patrolling, so they weren't an option either.

Snowkit sighed and plopped down. He couldn't wait until Briarpetal's kits were here. Then he could have someone to play with. She had been pregnant as long as Snowkit could remember. He nonchalantly started to claw at a stray piece of bark that had been laying in front of him. Suddenly, a shriek broke his tranquility.

It was coming from the nursery. Frightened for the safety of his mother and littermates, the white tom rushed to its bramble entrance. "Whitecrystal! What's wrong?" He asked.

He looked around the nursery. His two sisters were standing by their nest in one corner, looking sleepy and confused. On the other side, Briarpetal was lying down on the floor shaking in silent pain. He blinked in surprise when he saw that a small amount of blood was pooling up underneath her.

"Go get Nightrain, Snowkit! Briarpetal's kits are coming, but something's wrong." Whitecrystal ordered him. Snowkit nodded. He ran as fast has his little legs could carry him to the medicine cat's den. However, Nightrain had already heard the commotion and had started making his way over. The white tom slammed right into him.

"Oof!" Snowkit yelped as he hit the ground. Nightrain stared at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked.

Snowkit nodded. "Nightrain! Come to the nursery, quick. Briarpetal's kits are coming!"

Nightrain nodded briskly. "Ah. The explains all of the shrieking. Those kits were due any day now." With that, he rushed off to the nursery.

A few moments later, Snowkit's sisters emerged. "What's happening?" Wishkit asked.

"Briarpetal's kits are coming," he informed them. Icekit looked confused.

"From where?" She asked. Snowkit shrugged.

Wishkit sighed dreamily. "I can't wait until I have kits. I would be the best mother ever."

Icekit snorted. "Wishkit, we have a long time to be thinking about that. For now, I just want to be the best warrior I can be."

After a long afternoon of chatting and playing with Icekit and Wishkit, Nightrain exited the nursery looking rather pleased with himself, although he was still shaking with adrenaline.

"Whitecrystal, go inform Berrywhisker that his mate had successfully given birth to two healthy she-kits." Whitecrystal nodded and ran out of camp.

Snowkit walked up to Nightrain. "Can I see the kits?" He asked.

"Yes. You and your sisters may go see them, just be very calm and quiet for Briarpetal is exhausted. It was a hard kitting."

He, Wishkit, and Icekit padded as quietly as they could into the nursery. Briarpetal was curled around two tiny kits whom were both suckling at her belly. Her brown belly fur was now crusted in drying blood.

"Hi Briarpetal!" Wishkit chirped happily. The tabby queen looked at them with her exhausted green eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hello little ones. I see you have come to meet your new littermates."

"Have you named them yet?" Snowkit asked curiously.

"Yes. This one is Whisperkit," she stated as she touched her her tail to a silver she-kit's head. "and the this one's Darkkit." She pointed at the tortoiseshell she-kit. However, her pelt wasn't as vibrant and light as Wishkit's tortoiseshell fur. It was mostly black and a dark ginger colour, with just a few splotches of white on her muzzle and underbelly. It was rather dull compared to the striking colours of the other tortoiseshell pelts he'd seen.

Darkkit also made him feel this odd feeling of dread. Her dark pelt, her deafening mews, everything about her made him feel unsettled. She's just a kit! He scolded himself. But he still could not shake the feeling that Darkkit was would not be just your average warrior. I've got my eye on you, He thought as he stared down at her.

AN: yeah, kinda a last minute thing despite all of my research. Thanks to all who submitted their OCs! I promise I will introduce every last one of them later. So, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but please no flaming. See ya! :D

-Magenta


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It is currently REALLY late at night and I am still posting this chapter. Thanks for all the good reviews, and I will respond to them next chapter because I am way to tired to do it right now. On with the story!**

Chapter two- Suspicion of the shadow

It had been one moon since Darkkit had been born, and the tiny kit was already a nuisance. She and her sister had woken up Snowkit by hitting him in the head with a ball of moss. He then heard Whisperkit having a fit of giggles and Darkkit whispering to her, "Did you see that? It hit him right smack on his oversized head!"

Snowkit growled and stood up from his nest, glaring at the two sisters. "Go play moss ball somewhere else. I'm trying to sleep!" He shouted angrily.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Whisperkit teased him. Darkkit nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, it's already almost sun high! You're like a crabby old elder, Snowkit."

"I am not a crabby old elder!" He exclaimed, quite offended.

Darkkit snorted. "Yeah right!" It won't be long before your muzzle starts turning white. Oh wait, it already did that!"

Whisperkit looked worried. "Okay now Darkkit, that's actually kind of mean."

"Well, it's not as mean as what nature did to his face."

"Well at least my pelt doesn't look as dull as dirt!" He spat.

"Ooooh, speaking of dirt, I bet you never go to the dirt place because all of it comes straight from your mouth!"

Snowkit hissed in frustration and lay back down in his nest. How could a kit so tiny be so mean? He also felt humiliated by actually getting offended by her comments.

Darkkit looked pretty pleased with herself. "Come on Whisperkit, let's actually do what Snowkit asked because mother taught us to respect the elders."

With that, the silver tabby and the ugly tortoiseshell raced out of the nursery. A few moments later, Whitecrystal came through the bramble entrance.

"Wishkit and Icekit miss you, dear," she said, looking at him curiously. "What's the matter? You hardly ever play with them anymore."

Snowkit shrugged. It was true. He had stopped playing with Wishkit and Icekit after they had started to incorporate that mousebrain Darkkit into their games.

"It's just because I'm getting older, mother. I'm five moons old, almost an apprentice. Apprentices don't play games."

Whitecrystal sighed. "If you say so."

Later that evening, Snowkit went to bed, drowsy with a full stomach. However, voices outside the nursery awakened him.

As quietly as he could, he crept up to the bramble opening and listened as hard as he could. He recognized Briarpetal's sweet, soft voice. It was a wonder that such a friendly cat could give birth to such a fur-ball. He recognized the other, slightly huskier voice to be Dawnstar's.

"Dawnstar, what is the meaning of this? My kits are sleeping. It won't be long until they wake up."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Briarpetal. Your kits."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightrain and I had a very interesting conversation today."

"Go on?"

"He spoke of a prophecy he received from StarClan."

"Another?"

"Yes indeed."

"What did it foretell?"

"The prophecy says: When the shadows rise and poison the clan, only the chill that whips through the air can cause it to recede."

"How peculiar. How did Nightrain interpret this? And what does this have to do with my beloved kits? I do not want my family involved in another prophecy. You know what happened to Quietstream."

"Yes indeed. Quietstream's death was quite a tragedy. However, I'm afraid that one of your kits might be the subject of this prophecy."

"Shadows… You mean Darkkit, don't you."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Darkkit shall not be evil."

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Yes. And you will see that Darkkit is not going to grow up to be a threat."

"Whatever you say, Briarpetal."

"Goodnight, Dawnstar."

Snowkit hurried back to his nest before Briarpetal entered the nursery. However he could not fall asleep. Was Darkkit really destined to be evil?


End file.
